


Seaside Dinners

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: PJO omegaverse [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Percy has a secret to tell Jason.





	Seaside Dinners

Percy flopped down on the bed. His stomach grumbled and complained with him. He wrapped his arms around himself, and he breathed deeply.

Percy turned to Jason. He was about to say something, but he was met with his husband's gentle, sleeping face.

Percy and Jason had been married for six months before then. They'd been actively trying to have a baby, and this time, it worked.

Percy was two weeks pregnant with Jason's child.

Of course, Percy was the only one who _knew_ he was pregnant, but it wouldn't be long before Jason picked up on the shift in scent; a strong bond between an Alpha and Omega sometimes allowed each others' scent to be amplified.

Jason stirred, awoken by Percy's racket. He turned to lay on his side. He quickly went back to sleep, prompting Percy to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy leaned over the toilet. He was puking his guts out. He heaved, but nothing came out. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Jason walked in and plopped down on the ground next to Percy. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you need me to get anything for you?"

Percy shook his head. He threw up again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks later, Percy and Jason walked down the street, hand-in-hand.

The aroma of the ocean wafted towards them from the beach to their right. The sun was setting over the ocean, creating a wonderful atmosphere. The street was lined with French restaurants. Orange leaves fell to the ground, and the autumn air was chillier because of their proximity to the ocean.

Percy pointed to a restaurant with cream bricks and a sign that said "Mi Amore" in swirly black lettering.

"You wanna go there?" Jason asked, screwing up his face.

Percy nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It smells really delicious," he said.

Jason shrugged. "Fine by me."

Percy and Jason waltzed in the open front door. The smell of French food permeated the air, making Percy's mouth water.

Percy patted his stomach and licked his lips. Jason smiled down at him.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Percy shrugged. "I'm really diggin' some cassoulet," he responded.

Jason nodded. He and his mate walked up to the counter. The cashier looked up and smiled.

"Hello! What can I get for you today?" she asked brightly.

Jason looked at the menu abd made up his mind. "How about some cassoulet and ratatouille?" he ordered.

"That'll be ten dollars and thirty-six cents," the cashier read.

Jason dug around in his pockets for his credit card. He pulled it out, and he gave it to the cashier. She swiped it through the swiper a d turned the modified phone to him. He put down his signature and the easiest way to contact him.

Percy and Jason picked a seat outside by the road. They sat in awkward silence, waiting for their food to come. Percy was torn on how to tell Jason he was pregnant.

Just then, their food came. The waitress set the tray down as she gave them their food.

"Cassoulet and ratatouille?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes!" Jason exclaimed in surprise.

The waitress looked Percy up and down. "Thank you. It looks like your _mate_ has something to say," she pointed out. She said mate bitterly and disdainfully.

Jason wrinkled his eyebrows at Percy as the waitress walked away. Percy shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Is this true?" he asked.

Percy nodded slowly. "I-I'll tell you right now since she pointed it out," he stuttered. He took a deep breath and added, "What do you think of children?"

Jason shrugged. "I could take em or leave em. Why?" 

"What if I told you you were becoming a father?"

"Are you saying that...? Oh my gods you're... Right?"

Percy smiled. "Yes. I'm pregnant, Jason."

Jason looked relieved. "Thank gods," he said. "I thought something terrible happened."

Percy laughed as he kissed his cheek. "You're so _stupid_ sometimes."


End file.
